


That went well

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stiles Is Seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles and Peter after the dinner with John
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 326





	That went well

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are awesome (and you have a lot to say about the Lydia-situation!)

"That went well," Peter says as he slides his arms around Stiles' waist pressing against his back and kissing his neck.

"You and I define well very differently," Stiles moans as Peter sucks at the sensitive place on the hinge of his jaw.

"Oh, do we?" Peter pushes his hips forward his erection firm against Stiles' ass.

"He asked if you still have designs on Melissa!" Stiles turns to kiss Peter and grind their cocks together.

Peter lets out a low growl and picks Stiles up by his thighs. "Eliminating the competition." Peter says dismissively from where his mouth is occupied on Stiles' neck.

"Fuck." Stiles gasps as Peter drops him onto the bed. "How did it go well for you?"

As Peter strips off his shirt and shucks his jeans he says "he let you come home with me, so that's a win."

"It _is_ Saturday." Stiles gets tangled in his three tops as he tries to take them all off at once. Peter gives a warm laugh and gentle hands help free him. "It was one of his rules."

"Boundaries." Peter corrects and he tugs Stiles jeans off. Stopping to pull off Stiles shoes and socks. "And what about his visitor at work?"

"I can't believe Lydia did that." Stiles spread his thighs, wrapping his legs around Peter's hips and tugging him forward.

They kiss and move against each other.

Peter shifts to pull his underwear and Stiles' boxers off. "I can't believe he was officially on a break and therefore-" he settles himself on top of Stiles both groaning at the contact. "-He didn't have to file anything."

"Dad's like me," Stiles thrusts up with his hips. "He'll do anything to protect the people he loves."

"Including circumventing the rules." Peters adds on, he wraps a hand around both their cocks.

He moves his hand and his hips to get all the noises he can out of Stiles. Soon enough Stiles comes and the feeling, smell and sounds of his orgasm push Peter over the edge.

They lie there panting, sticky and sated. Peter wipes his hand on the sheet. He'll change it in the morning.

Stiles tangles his fingers in Peter's hair as they kiss lazily. He sighs when Peter rests his head on Stiles' shoulder. "I can't get over Lydia today."

"No?" Peter presses soft kisses that tickle to Stiles' skin.

As Stiles squirms he says, "no. I thought she was my friend. I feel like she's being such a hypocrite. I mean, sure you killed people but so did Jackson."

"He killed more and for no reason." Peter points out.

"Yes, Peter, I am aware you had a reason for your murder spree." Stiles tightens his hand in Peter's hair. "She's happy enough being in a room with you to research."

"Yes," Peter agrees. "But she's getting something out of that. Lydia isn't gaining anything here, in fact she's losing something."

"What?"

"You, love. I don't know if she doesn't like losing you to me, or losing your attention or something else. All I know for sure is she wasn't angry." Peter presses his lips apologetically to Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles heaves a sigh. "How spent are you?"

"For you, darling, I suppose I could come again." Peter pretends to be put out but his facade is ruined by his hunt for the lube. "I know I left it here somewhere," he muttered as he searches under the pillows.

With a laugh, Stiles stops him with a fierce kiss. "I love you, Peter."

"And I you, love." Peter claims Stiles' mouth with his own lips, teeth and tongue. "So much it burns."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still [on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Next part has Malia. 
> 
> I'll address Lydia at some point in the near future. I'm also thinking I need some angst.. ?


End file.
